


El favorito

by MurakiLovesg



Series: La colección [1]
Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: Han pasado unos meses desde que el coleccionista se hizo con una de sus más preciadas posesiones; Arkin. Ese hombre es desafiante, molesto, cabezota, indomable e imprevisible, pero hay algo en él que le esta empezando a preocupar de verdad. Arkin ha aprendido de la peor de las maneras que para no estar condenado a las plantas más bajas del edificio donde el coleccionista le encierra es hacer siempre lo que se le dice. Hace unos meses solo quería sobrevivir aunque su boca siguiera metiendole en problemas, ahora solo quiere ocupar el lugar en lo más alto de sus colección y es que en estos momentos aunque no lo entienda quiere ser su favorito





	1. Chapter 1

EL FAVORITO

  
  


Coleccionar era un arte; era encontrar, capturar y clasificar entre varios ejemplares aquel que merecía ser conservado, pero esa noche no había ido bien. Las trampas estaban llenas y la única superviviente no había aguantado tanto como esperaba. En otra ocasión tendría más pericia no suerte, porque hacerlo bien no era cuestión de patas de conejo, tréboles de cuatro hojas o herraduras. Volvía a casa de nuevo con la única pieza de su colección que sabía que algún día le costaría todo lo que tenía. Incluso dentro de la caja Arkin le hacía estar alerta. 

El coleccionista bajó el último escalón del hangar donde habían celebrado la fiesta clandestina , una fiesta aún con la música a tope y nadie en pie ni mucho menos vivo para bailarla. Sus botas de cuero negro sobre el asfalto haciendo ruido sobre la gravilla . Retiró el último cepo de debajo del felpudo de entrada y silbó a sus cuatro dobermans negros para que subieran a la parte de atrás de la furgoneta. A medio camino entre la furgoneta y la caja donde se había traído a Arkin el coleccionista se detuvo sopesando si dejarle allí. Tal vez sería lo mejor, pero antes de terminar de pensar en ello empujó la caja al interior de la furgoneta sobre la rampa. Recordó los primeros meses de Arkin en la celda y como había ido ganándose un puesto en la última planta. Él no hablaba con sus objetos nunca, pero Arkin era demasiado terco para permitirlo, demasiado especial. Recordaba la pequeña celda en la que empezó y las primeras palabras que cruzaron y tras un año aún le sorprendía que ambos siguieran con vida. 

Arrancó el motor y se quitó la máscara tirándola sobre el asiento del copiloto antes de incorporarse a la carretera encaminándose hacia su guarida para dejar a Arkin. Al principio pensó que sería problemático haber capturado a ese hombre y aunque sabía que tenía razón esa misma peculiaridad le hacía no querer desprenderse de él. 

Fue apenas un mes después de capturarle por segunda vez. Estaba cansado y quería volver a su casa para preparar las clases de entomología del día siguiente, pero un ruido en los sótanos le hizo bajar para comprobar que todo iba bien. Se puso los guantes y deslizó la máscara hasta el cuello antes de prender la luz desde lo alto de las escaleras y comenzó a bajar. Aquel día la luz desnuda del techo parpadeaba a punto de fundirse dejándole apenas ver dónde ponía los pies. Incluso con la máscara puesta el olor a humedad era algo que te golpeaba nada más acceder a ese sitio junto con el de los cuerpos. Sus botas resonaban como en una iglesia y los golpes que había estado escuchando cesaron. Cuando llegó abajo no le fue difícil imaginar que sería Arkin quien había estado haciendo ruido porque en esa planta sus colecciones solían estar demasiado drogadas o aterrorizadas como para hacer algo así. Sin revisar ninguna otra celda se dirigió a la suya.

Arkin estaba apoyado en el otro extremo de una celda de cuatro por cuatro. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes cubierta de manchas de sangre seca y sudor. Le vio tragar saliva mientras se acercaba y cruzó los brazos apoyando la espalda contra el otro extremo de la jaula. 

— ¿Vienes a darme las buenas noches? —Le preguntó Arkin.

El coleccionista ladeó la cabeza. Y sujetó una de las barras con sus manos enguantadas. Mientras se movía iba deslizando sus dedos sobre el metal. Al principio Arkin siguió impasible en el otro extremo, pero cuando le vio apenas a un par de pasos se apartó aún con los brazos cruzados andando de espaldas hasta el lado contrario.

—Supongo que arroparme y darme un beso de buenas noches sería inapropiado, pero también tenerme aquí encerrado con la única compañía de…—Arkin miró a su alrededor alzando las manos—realmente no sé lo que son. Ni siquiera sé que soy yo. 

Y ahora, tras ese volante, el coleccionista tampoco lograba saber que era Arkin dónde clasificarlo. Siempre hablaba, siempre. El coleccionista metió primera y continuó hacia la carretera secundaria. Al principio le golpeaba no habia dia que no le golpeara; ceja abierta, labios partidos, extremidades torcidas hasta que no quedaba más que algo a lo que solo hace falta pisar en la cabeza y barrer e incluso ahora solía hacerlo en algunas ocasión para acallarlo, pero era más cuestión de tomar el control que el hecho de que su charla le molestara. Le gustaba oírle, le gustaba ese tono mitad miedo mitad insubordinación, porque después de varios meses seguía habiendo algo de miedo.

El coleccionista separó un poco los muslos aliviando la creciente tensión entre sus piernas al pensar en el día que le capturó. Que su miembro se apretase contra sus pantalones al pensar en un objeto no era algo le hubiera pasado antes. Eran cosas, algo que quedaba bonito sobre una balda, en una jaula o en un collage. A él le excitaban las mujeres; las altas con piernas interminables y cabellos rubios. Siempre había sido así, pero Arkin era distinto. Toda esa fuerza, esa rabia y determinación por sobrevivir sin importar cómo. El coleccionista trató de pensar en otra cosa. El hombre se incorporó en el asiento al ver un control de la policía. A esas alturas no había forma de dar la vuelta sin levantar sospecha. Vio pasar una furgoneta de reparto sin que la detuvieran y pensó que si conducía normalmente no tendrían por qué pararle. Estaba cerca. Distinguía dos policías con sus gorras y sus indicadores luminosos en las manos.

Ahora tan cerca que veía la matrícula de los coches y oía los ruidos de la radio de la policía con la ventanilla bajada. El policía le hizo un gesto para continuar cuando la radio empezó a sonar de nuevo.

  
  


«... código…. Allanamiento en…..» 

«...muertos... decenas... »

«...repito... »

El policía se inclinó para coger la radio y el coleccionista continuó despacio. No tenía sentido corre y levantar sospechas. Acarició el acelerador con el pie y fue pasándoles hasta que escuchó el ruido de los altavoces del coche patrulla al encenderse.

  
  


«Aparque en el arcén» le ordenaron por el megáfono. «Usted el de la furgoneta gris. Aparque a un lado»

El coleccionista pasó la mano sobre el volante, sus guantes de cuero crujieron al apretarlo y giró hacia la derecha haciéndose a un lado antes de detener el motor.

  
  


—A lo mejor no nos vamos solos. No tenemos policías, ¿No?—Le dijo a Arkin a través de la fina pared que le separaba de la parte de atrás y este comenzó a golpear la caja. El coleccionista frunció el ceño antes de darle un codazo al asiento. Los perros comenzaron a ladrar y el coleccionista chistó haciéndoles guardar silencio—Haz un ruido más y buscaré otro como tú.

Arkin volvió a patear la caja una vez más con ambas piernas y todo quedó en silencio. Y en lo único en que el coleccionista podía pensar era que iba a pagarlo caro cuando llegaran a casa.

Bajó la ventanilla despacio y sonrió levemente. 

—Documentación—pidió el policía mientras se acercaba con la linterna en la mano. El coleccionista levantó una mano cubriéndose los ojos cuando la luz le dio directamente en los ojos. Bajando el parasol sacó los papeles y se los entregó. 

—Buenas noches señor agente—El coleccionista pasó la mano sobre su muslo tratando de calmarse. No porque los dos agentes le rodearan. Mientras uno miraba los papeles el otro daba la vuelta y miraba la matrícula y las ventanas tintadas de atrás. Si no porque no soportaba la idea de llamar a nadie señor, de que alguien se llevara un nombre que no le correspondía.

— ¿De dónde viene?

—De una convención de entomología en Pensilvania. 

— ¿Ha venido conduciendo desde allí?

—Sí, agente. Mañana es el cumpleaños de mi sobrina y…

El agente le devolvió los papeles sin prestarle atención a lo que decía.

— ¿Qué lleva detrás ?—preguntó el otro agente.

—Mis maletas y ejemplares para mis charlas...

—Baje del vehículo y abra la puerta de atrás.

—Por supuesto, señor agente— se aseguró de meter el revólver en la parte de atrás del pantalón y lo cubrió con la chaqueta mientras no miraban y bajó.—Sin problemas, agente— añadió.

 

Podría abrir y que no pasara nada, podría ir a la cárcel, podrían matarle o matarlos. Notaba claramente el arma enganchada a la parte de atrás de sus pantalones cubierta por la chaqueta.

 

—Ábrala—insistió.

 

El coleccionista sujetó la cerradura de la puerta de atrás. Un policía junto a él con el seguro del arma abierta y la mano sobre ella, el otro detrás a un par de pasos. Podía perder muchas cosas, pero no podía perder su caja.

Solo eran dos.

Perderlo todo.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse dejando una rendija y mientras escuchaba las viejas bisagras abrirse volvió a pensar que podía perderlo todo. Sus nudillos se cerraron con fuerza.

El coleccionista abrió la puerta de repente golpeando de pleno el rostro del policía junto a él. Los huesos crujieron contra el metal. El agente se agarraba la cara reventada como si pudiera recomponer los pedazos. Casi en el mismo instante en que la puerta se abrió lo suficiente los perros saltaban fuera y se lanzaban sobre ambos policías. Uno contra la garganta del hombre sobre el suelo y contra el brazo. Los otros dos contra el muslo y el brazo del otro hombre que no pudo reaccionar. En un instante el coleccionista se volvió agarrando la mano derecha del otro policía aún en pie forcejeando para que no cogiera el arma mientras su perro trataba de arrancarle la carne y los músculos de la pierna a mordiscos. Le quitó el arma de la funda al policía en pie antes de desenfundar la que había ocultado en la cinturilla del pantalón y encañonar su cabeza. Disparo y acierto. Agachándose el coleccionista clavó una rodilla sobre la espalda del policía con la cara reventada que aún gorgoreaba pegó el cañón contra su nuca del hombre con la cara destrozada. Disparo y muertos.

 

los perros se apartaron un instante ladrando con sus fauces llenas de dientes afilados y sangre antes devolver a por sus presas gruñendo mientras las rasgaban como jirones de ropa vieja .

Arkin comenzó a golpear de nuevo pateando la caja con ambas piernas.

—He dicho que guardes silencio—gritó el coleccionista antes de agarrar ambos cuerpos y meterlos en la furgoneta uno sobre otro separándolos de los dobermans. 

El ruido cesó como si lo único que Arkin hubiera querido era saber si él seguía vivo, pero no pensaba que fuera ese el caso. Entró en el coche de policía, arrancó la cadena de seguridad y disparó dos veces sobre la radio con la pistola del agente.

Si no llevara a Arkin podría huir en el coche, pero prefirió ganar tiempo y tras cerrar las puertas traseras de la furgoneta y abrió las delanteras para que los perros se colocarán práctica,ente unos sobre otro debajo del salpicadero de la parte del copiloto. Quietos a su orden como si fueran figuras perfectas en la entrada de un Hall. No había oído a los policías comunicar el número del vehículo que acababan de parar así que al menos durante una media hora no debía tener problema.

Apretó el acelerador y decidió ir campo a través atajando hasta la siguiente carretera. La furgoneta rebotaba por la irregularidad del suelo sin asfaltar y Arkin iba de una a otra pared en su caja amortiguado por las paredes y los dos cuerpos. 

Si seguía así no solo podría ser que no hubiera conseguido nada nuevo si no que le perdería a él. Entró en la carretera asfaltada y redujo la velocidad. 

 

\------

El coleccionista estaba agotado y hundido de los pies a la cabeza cuando entró en su aparcamiento subterráneo. Dejó salir a los perros y los encerró en su cubiculo antes de regresar junto a la furgoneta. Se había desecho de los policías en una pira a las afueras de la ciudad quemando las pruebas con ellos y ahora desinfectaría y cambiaría las ruedas de la furgoneta y la pintaría. Pero lo primero era volver a dejar a Arkin en su "balda". Antes de bajar se puso la máscara y descargó la caja. No escuchó ningún ruido desde el interior abrió sin saber muy bien que encontraría y Arkin se desparramó por el suelo. Tenía una brecha en la cabeza que ya había dejado de sangrar cubriendo toda su cara de rojo, pero respiraba mientras le observaba. Incluso después de todo por lo que había pasado seguía teniendo esa expresión; mandíbula apretada por el dolor y la ira, ojos entrecerrados con el ceño fruncido. El rostro del que va a morir matando. Después del viaje que había pasado no era poco.

El coleccionista se volvió para coger la bolsa del coche y escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Como el raspar de la ropa al andar un instante antes de sentir un golpe en la cabeza. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia adelante con los brazos apoyados en el suelo evitando golpearse la cara. Girando sobre sí mismo sobre el suelo evitó una patada en las costillas y se puso en pie para enfrentarse a... ¿Arkin? El hombre le miraba con los dientes apretados por la rabia y se abalanzó de nuevo contra él con los puños apretados. Esta vez el impacto volvió a pillarle por sorpresa sin saber de dónde podía aquel hombre sacar tanta fuerza. El coleccionista cayó de espaldas al golpearse contra el suelo y sus pulmones dejaron escapar todo el aire. Arkin sobre él, le golpeaba con sus puños desnudos usando todas sus fuerza mientras el coleccionista solo podía pensar que ese era el espíritu que le atrajo de él desde el principio. El mismo motivo por el que sabía que tendría que matarlo tarde o temprano. 

Arkin murmuraba algo entre dientes, pero no consiguió entenderle. Se había portado tan bien hasta entonces. Realmente era una pena. Arkin continuó golpeándole la cara de izquierda a derecha hasta que el coleccionista decidió detenerle. Sujetó sus dos muñecas y le encajó un rodillazo en el estómago rodó y se colocó encima de él aplastando sus brazos sobre la cabeza. Con todo su peso y la fuerza de sus muslos consiguió retenerlo bajo él y Arkin solo pudo escupirle en la cara.

—Querías matarme estúpido descerebrado —Gritó Arkin. Trató de forcejear, pero no le sirvió de nada. — ¿Esa es forma de conducir? Me llevas en la parte de atrás como un puto peluche, pero soy de verdad tanto como tú. Jodido…. Desgraciado. He hecho—Arkin continuó revolviéndose lleno de ira bajo él—…todo lo que me has dicho ¡Todo! Y voy a morir en una puta caja de mierda, jodido descere…

El coleccionista soltó uno de los brazos que le sujetaba para poder pegarle un puñetazo haciéndole callar. Arkin volvió la cara y escupió sangre y un diente. Debía de querer morir y el coleccionista empezaba a pensar que tenía que darle lo que tanto deseaba. sujetó a Arkin del cuello de su camiseta de tirantes y se puso en pie arrastrándole hasta llevarle contra la pared y le subió un poco más sujetándolo por el cuello con una de sus manos enguantadas le escuchó gemir mientras se retorcía le veía luchar tratando de patearlo y respirar tratando de quitar su mano de la garganta cuando todo estaba perdido, cuando ambos sabían que si apretaba un poco más su tráquea se partiría. La respiración del coleccionista se hizo más agitada. Sentía como la sangre se acumulaba en su miembro cuando el rostro de Arkin se volvía desafiante.

El coleccionista levantó parte de la máscara hasta la nariz y se acercó a él mientras su mano sujetaba su cuello la otra apretaba una de sus muñecas. La rodilla del coleccionista se apretaba contra sus muslos y los separaban dejándole sentir su miembro contra la entrepierna. Estaba tan duro como él. El coleccionista jadeaba pensando en lo que haría con Arkin mientras notaba como la cara del otro hombre cambiaba su expresión por una más dócil o al menos, más necesitada. Aflojó la mano del cuello deslizándose hasta el pecho donde notaba su corazón latir contra su mano, sentía su erección contra la suya, el olor de la sangre, su mirada dura y necesitada. El coleccionista se acercó y pasó la nariz desde su cuello hacia su oreja y acarició su pecho antes de empujarlo con fuerza. Arkin gimió por el dolor y él aprovechó para tomar sus labios. Le besó como si fuera la primera vez desde hacía años y se sorprendió al ver como Arkin le dejaba entrar sin resistirse, sin morderle o intentar escapar. Su barba de dos días arañando su rostro. Notó la mano libre de Arkin en su espalda apretándole contra su cuerpo. 

Era suyo. No tenía que darle explicaciones de nada, pero se acercó susurrándole con aquella voz ronca.

—Si no hubiera conducido así te hubieran llevado. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Arkin asintió. Sus ojos clavados a los suyos. Si lo entendía o no al coleccionista, no le importaba o al menos no lo había hecho hasta ahora. Cogió su mano y le guió hacia la última planta de aquel edificio. Y entraron en la que Arkin supuso que sería la habitación del coleccionista. Nunca le había llevado allí, nunca había llevado a nadie antes y Arkin lo sabía. No era como el resto de las estancias. No se notaba el frío y el hedor a humedad como en las otras. Tenía una alfombra marrón que cubría casi todo el suelo de mármol y una chimenea. Un pequeño carro de metal con botellas de cristal y vasos. Armarios y librerías, un sofá y una cama enorme sin cadenas, sin barrotes con una cabecera de madera y una puerta a un lado de la habitación y la cabeza de Arkin comenzó a trabajar pensando si podría escapar por alli?

—Siéntate —le ordenó y Arkin se sentó en el borde de la cama con las manos juntas sobre sus rodillas. 

El coleccionista se sirvió algo de beber mientras le miraba de arriba a abajo. 

—Desnúdate.

Arkin alzó la vista de repente inseguro de haberle escuchado bien, pero sus dedos tocaron tentativamente su camiseta como si fuera a quitársela, cuando la tuvo subida a la mitad del pecho la volvió a bajar mirándole desafiante.

El coleccionista no tardó ni dos segundos en recorrer la habitación llegando hasta él y cruzar su cara con el reverso de la mano.

—Nunca repito las cosas. —Sacando una navaja automática del bolsillo trasero la abrió frente al rostro de Arkin— ¿Quieres que te arranque esas dos orejas que no usas para…?

—Desnúdame tú—Le desafió Arkin. El coleccionista quedó con la boca abierta por un momento como si no le hubiera escuchado bien. —Me lo debes—continuó Arkin y entonces supo que le había oído bien.

Le sujetó de la ropa y le puso en pie empujándole hacia la puerta de la otra habitación. Arkin tropezó y tuvo que agarrarse al marco para no darse con la cara. Al abrir vio un baño pequeño sin ventana. 

—¡Entra!—ordenó y Arkin lo hizo sin disimular su descontento. 

¿De verdad pensaba que Arkin iba a hacer lo que le dijera? Semejante desfachatez. Cuando Arkin entró en el baño el coleccionista le siguió y cerró la puerta tras ellos. 

 

Azulejos azules y cascados suelo enmoquetado y gris. Había un lavabo con un espejo de cristal y unos armarios en frente y una ducha a la derecha. De un empujón metió a Arkin en la ducha y este tropezó con el pequeño escalón que tenía frenando el golpe contra los azulejos con las manos. Arkin resopló molesto. Esta vez lo dejaría pasar. Asomándose dentro de la ducha el coleccionista giró ambos grifos. El hombre se encogió al no esperar ese chorro de agua fría. Poco a poco el agua resbalaba sobre Arkin empapándole y pegando la fina camiseta de tirantes blanca al cuerpo y hundía sus pantalones vaqueros. La sangre desaparecía de su rostro y manos hasta terminar en el desagüe y a medida que el agua iba calentándose el coleccionista también lo hacía.

—Quítate la ropa.

Arkin llevó sus manos hasta la parte baja de su camiseta y comenzó a subirla muy, muy despacio al principio sin mirarle, después desafiándole con cada centímetro de piel que dejaba expuesta como si no supiera que iba a hacerle pagar por cada segundo. Arkin retiró su camiseta sacándola por la cabeza y la dejó caer hundida en el suelo. Su espalda contra la esquina de la ducha más alejada de él.

 

— ¿Has terminado? —Preguntó el coleccionista. Arkin se incorporó apartándose de los azulejos quitó el botón de sus vaqueros y los echó fuera dándoles una patada. Los calzoncillos blancos pegados a él se trasparentaban dejando ver una media erección. El coleccionista retrocedió sin apartar la vista y abrió el espejo sobre el lavabo. El agua empezaba a ser de color rosa al mezclarse con la sangre. El coleccionista le vio mirarle esta vez sin desafío, esta vez, con incertidumbre casi miedo como si hubiera roto su voluntad cuando metió la mano en el armario sacando una caja de metal gris. La agitó dejándole escuchar algo metálico en su interior golpeando contra las paredes y Arkin tragó saliva cuando vio cómo se acercaba. El coleccionista llegó hasta el borde de la ducha y se inclinó hacia él y Arkin se pegó de nuevo contra la pared. El coleccionista sujetó con fuerza el grifo y cerró el agua antes de meterse en la ducha con él. Abrió la caja mostrando su interior; apósitos, algunas tiras de suturas mariposa y guantes antes de cogerlas y cerrar la tapa de golpe casi en su nariz sobresaltándole. Sin dejar de mirarlo estrelló la caja contra el otro extremo del baño.

—Acércate—le dijo y así hizo Arkin. 

Guardando las tiras de suturas en el bolsillo del pantalón le sujetó por las muñecas con los guantes de cuero aún puestos notaba sus cortes, los huesos cicatrizados. Colocó ambas palmas de Arkin contra su pecho y volvió a sacar las tiras del bolsillo. — ¿Ves lo que pasa cuando no haces lo que se te dice? —habló mientras le cogía la mandíbula en su mano dio un paso hacia él notando con más fuerza las palmas contra su pecho. Al principio tenso, después algo más relajado al doblar los codos dejándole entra en su espacio.

—Déjame ver eso—habló el coleccionista refiriéndose a la brecha de la frente. Se quitó los guantes y los dejó caer fuera. Arkin se agachó para que pudiera verla. Abrió el paquete con los dientes y sacó un par de tiras. Cerró la brecha y presionó para cerrarla con más fuerza de la que debía notando como apretaba los dientes. Era asombroso cuanto llegaba a aguantar. Colocó los dos tiras para que cerrar bien y le soltó. Ambos se miraron. Arkin respiraba con agitación, supuso que era el dolor lo que hacía que su pecho se moviera con cada respiración, pero con aquel hombre nunca se sabía.

—Me lo debes —Volvió a mascullar malhumorado Arkin y esta vez el coleccionista no pudo evitar una sonrisa bajo la máscara. Arkin cogió los bordes de la camiseta negra del coleccionista y la apretó entre sus puños. Pudieron pasar segundos, puede incluso que fueran varios minutos hasta que el coleccionista dijera algo.

— ¿Qué crees que te debo?

Los puños de Arkin se apretaron aún más haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas Arkin tiró de él haciendo que la espalda del coleccionista se golpeara contra la pared de azulejos y el grifo. El agua comenzó a correr sobre ellos. Pillado por sorpresa el coleccionista dejó escapar un gemido. Arkin alzó la mano para levantar la máscara, pero le detuvo a media altura dejando solo al descubierto su boca antes de ser golpeado en las rodillas. Arkin cayó al suelo y por el ruido de sus huesos al chocar debió doler. El coleccionista agarró una de sus manos y la retorció dejando a Arkin de rodillas sobre el suelo y las manos tras la espalda.

  
  


— ¿Qué cojones se supone que quieres?—preguntó el coleccionista. 

—Acércate—susurró.

¿Qué iba a poder hacerle a esas alturas Arkin? Apenas podía levantarse, apenas podía respirar sin que algo le doliera y aun así había algo en esa jodida expresión de su cara que le decía que todavía había voluntad y fuerza. El coleccionista dobló una rodilla sin soltarle el brazo y se acercó a él.

—Supongamos —comenzó a decir el coleccionista a escasos centímetros de su cara. Notaba su respiración entrecortada y por alguna razón eso le excitó. ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? —Que hiciste algo bien y mereces una recompensa—La mano libre del coleccionista pasó por su cabeza hasta sujetar con fuerza sus cabellos tirando hacia atrás. — ¿Qué querrías? —Soltó su pelo y pasó los dedos arreglándolos.

Arkin inclinó la cabeza y arrastró una rodilla para poder acercarse.

El coleccionista pensó en dejarle hacer aun sabiendo que intentaría golpearle en la cabeza o morderle. Si era así aún sujetaba su mano y se aseguraría de romperla. Pagaría por su estupidez hasta que no quedará un pedazo que arrancarle. Eso pensó así que cuando los labios de Arkin rozaron los suyos tentativos y su lengua los lamió pidiendo entrar no supo qué pensar ni que se supone que debería estar sintiendo. El coleccionista le dejó pasar abrió la boca y sintió el sabor de su sangre sobre el paladar, el tacto de su lengua contra la suya, la mano de Arkin detrás de su nuca para llevar el control de aquel beso.

El coleccionista necesitaba aire, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba esa sensación de su barba contra la parte descubierta de su rostro raspándole, arañándole la piel y los labios de ese control, del sabor de otro hombre, del juego y el dominio. Arkin se apartó para respirar jadeando y el coleccionista se puso en pie arrastrándole con él al salir Arkin se golpeó el hombro. Sacándole del baño le dejó caer sobre la alfombra de la habitación. Arkin se puso en pie sujetándose el brazo y le miró de arriba abajo antes de hablar.

—Es ahora cuando me dices que no estás interesado. Porque no es eso lo que me ha parecido estos meses.

  
  


—Cállate—ordenó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

Lo mejor sería devolverlo a su caja y ya pensaría luego qué hacer con él. Por un momento, unos segundos había pensado en tirarlo sobre aquella cama y cometer una estupidez. A dos pasos de la puerta se volvió hacía Arkin

— ¿Te has olvidado de donde estás? ¿Te has olvidado de que supone desafiarme?

—No he olvidado nada. He hecho siempre lo que has pedido. Siempre—repitió sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—Y te he dejado vivir.

—No es suficiente.

El coleccionista se rio. Una carcajada que hubiera helado la sangre de cualquiera, pero no la de Arkin. Demasiado cabeza dura, demasiado… demasiado… deseable.

Nunca le interesó otro hombre más allá de su colección privada, nunca le despertó tanta curiosidad otra… cosa, otro objeto porque eso eran para él; cosas, juguetes, muebles, sellos… ¿Qué era entonces Arkin? Más lo pensaba y más le consumía la rabia, más le consumía el deseo por saber cómo se siente estar dentro. No en su mente sino en su cuerpo. Empujando viendo ese rostro indomable torcerse por la lujuria, por la privación de ella.

— ¿Suficiente? Vas a saber hoy qué es suficiente. —le sujetó y tiró de él hasta empujarle sobre la cama. Le escuchó gemir al golpearse alguna de sus recientes heridas, pero no se detuvo. Le arrancó el calzoncillo empapado rompiéndolo y arrojó la tela contra la pared.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres? ¿Quieres otro hombre contra ti? ¿Otro hombre sujetando tus manos sobre tu cabeza mientras te toca la entrepierna? ¿Así? —le gritaba a escasos centímetros de su cara, aun con la máscara hasta la nariz, mientras le sujetaba el miembro y comenzaba a tocarle.

Arkin gimió por la sorpresa, pero siguió mirándole a los ojos como si apenas sintiera el dolor. El coleccionista comenzó a masajearle buscando su desesperación para luego arrebatárselo todo y humillarle. No tardó mucho en notar como las caderas de Arkin se movían tratando de intensificar el ritmo.

— ¿Es esto? Tu supuesta recompensa se reduce a esto ¿eh? Se reduce a un hombre masturbándote.

Arkin liberó una de sus manos y la bajó hasta su miembro colocándola sobre la mano del coleccionista y le detuvo.

La voz de Arkin se había vuelto ronca.

—No cualquier hombre. Tienes que ser tú. —Arkin apretó tan fuerte que le hizo daño. —y esto no es más que unas migajas.

  
  


— ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo voy a darte lo que quieres? —Le preguntó el coleccionista.

  
  


—No lo sabremos hasta el final—respondió Arkin encogiéndose de hombros su vista en la entrepierna del coleccionista, fija sobre su erección.

  
  
  


¿Por qué le dejaba ser tan insolente? Tal vez no era que lo permitiera sino que Arkin no sabía ser de otra forma y esa era la pieza que nunca había tenido en su colección. ¿Su pieza maestra? Sujetó ambas manos sobre la cabeza de Arkin con una sola de las suyas y se acercó a su cara.

  
  


—Solo por esta vez.

  
  


Dejó una mano sobre su cuello apretando un poco para sentir su pulso y el lugar donde se encontraba la tráquea pasó los dedos sobre los labios y vio a Arkin alzándose un poco tratando de lamerlos. El coleccionista se quitó los guantes y apretó la roja carne de su boca antes de introducir. Arkin pasó su lengua sobre la yema de su dedo y succionó dejando que sacara y metiera el dedo mientras le hacía sentir el calor de su boca y aquella humedad. Era solo un dedo, solo su lengua jugando contra él y por alguna razón su miembro se endurecía solo con aquello. Introdujo un segundo dedo que él devoró con el mismo placer.

El coleccionista quería aliviarse, frotar su cuerpo contra él, hacerle perder el sentido y ese gesto arrogante.

  
  


Sacó los dedos de su boca y los mostró frente a Arkin antes de meterlos en la propia. La espalda de Arkin se movió intentando incorporarse, pero el coleccionista le empujó. Se acercó de nuevo hasta él empujándole de nuevo. No había una parte de ese cuerpo que no tuviera cicatrices, pero las únicas que le disgustaban era las que no le había hecho él. Desabrochó el cinturón tirándolo al otro extremo del cuarto. El coleccionista cogió la parte de debajo de su camiseta y le vio alzarse intranquilo.

  
  


— ¿Puedo? —le preguntó Arkin rozando su mano con la suya. El coleccionista asintió y levantando los brazos los apartó para que lo hiciera. Arkin la retiró despacio rozando cada parte de su piel que quedaba expuesta con los nudillos. Al llegar a la altura del pecho el coleccionista le detuvo. ¿Qué pasaba si era una trampa? ¿Y si una vez a la altura de la cabeza la usaba contra él? ¿Y si se veía obligado a matarle? Se descubrió respirando desacompasado como Arkin, presa de la desesperación y una lujuria como no la había sentido nunca.

De rodillas sobre la cama vio como Arkin se mordía los labios mirando al coleccionista de arriba a abajo aunque inseguro por no dejar que se acercara para quitarle la ropa. 

El coleccionista continuó con los brazos ligeramente separados del cuerpo y las palmas levantadas.

  
  


—Acércate—Arkin le miró confundido un instante antes de acercarse gateando sobre la cama sus manos sobre los hombros del coleccionista le acariciaron mientras hacía su camino hacia los codos— ¿Esto es lo que querías?

—Solo se parece a lo que había pensado.

El coleccionista rió con suavidad y le vio detenerse inseguro. ¿Ese era el tipo de poder que tenía sobre él?

—Eres muy distinto a los demás. —el coleccionista inclinó la cabeza sin entenderlo.

— ¿Lo soy? 

Esta vez fue el coleccionista quien alargó una mano tocando su hombro, deslizando sus manos sobre su clavícula, su pecho. Era raro. Ta vez no era raro sino como bien había dicho antes diferente. No tenía pechos generosos, tenía pelo y entre las piernas, un pene, pero le intrigaba, le excitaba… Una parte de él lo quería enterrado vivo y la otra lo quería así, deseándole, buscando su contacto, su afecto. 

—Lo eres. 

Arkin aún de rodillas sobre la cama se sentó sobre sus talones mientras la mano del coleccionista seguía rozando su piel.

— ¿Y eso es bueno? 

— ¿Tal vez tanto como para conseguir lo que quieres?—Arkin asintió—Date la vuelta—y a pesar de su voz ronca y el control que tenía en aquella situación no sabía lo que iba a pasar. 

Arkin de rodillas sobre la cama con la frente apoyada contra sus puños expuesto, esperando por saber que iba a suceder. Si iba a conseguir lo que deseaba, si iba a conseguir no ser castigado. Quería su atención. «Soy su favorita » recordó y sus dientes se apretaron echándose un poco más hacia atrás. Tratando de coger una postura más cómoda para que le hiciera lo que realmente quería de él. 

Las manos del coleccionista se apretaron contra sus caderas y arrastraron su palma por su espalda dirección a la nuca. Le sujetó de los cortos cabellos y tiró de ellos haciéndole alzarse. Pegándole contra su pecho aún con la camisa puesta. 

— ¿Estás seguro de que sabes lo que quiero? 

Sin responder pasó su mano sobre el pecho de Arkin sobre sus duros pezones y el hombre siseó de placer. De rodillas tras él su media erección contra su duro trasero su pecho contra la espalda y una mano sobre su cuello mientras la otra seguía cosquilleando y presionando con fuerza con un ritmo constante y enfermizo. Arkin se apoyó contra él moviéndose y una punzada de placer recorrió al coleccionista desde su entrepierna a la espalda. El coleccionista gimió con fuerza y hubo un antes y un después en esa habitación. Lo empujó a cuatro patas viendo su trasero ofreciéndose para él. Suyo como si no lo hubiera sido hasta ese momento. A su merced. Esperando a que él decida. Sumiso. Expectante.

Sujetó con rudeza la nuca de Arkin con una mano y la deslizó pasándola por toda su columna hasta llegar al final. Quería hacerle daño por confundirlo quería darle placer por ser su mejor objeto. Quería ser quien le pusiera en su rostro una sonrisa, quería ser quien se la quitará. Tocó sus redondeadas nalgas y dio una sonora palmada viendo cómo se movía hacia adelante apoyando de nuevo la frente contra sus manos con un gruñido. De nuevo el coleccionista acarició su espalda y Arkin gimió cuando llegó de nuevo a su sonrosada nalga. 

Echándose hacia atrás apretándose contra su mano. 

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres?— El coleccionista subió la mano y descargó un tremendo golpe en las nalgas antes de acariciarlo. Notaba como una calentándose la piel.

—No— dejó escapar Arkin entre dientes, pero su trasero volvió a pegarse una vez más contra la palma del coleccionista. Arkin abrió la boca al notar los dedos del coleccionista tocando sus labios. Humedeció dos de ellos antes que el coleccionista volverá a tocar su nuca con la otra mano y volviera a pasarla por toda la espalda una vez más y como si supiera que iba a pasar una vez más Arkin se quedó muy quieto. El golpe en la otra nalga resonó en el cuarto y Arkin mordió su puño ahogando un grito, pero mientras le acariciaba se apoyaba más contra él. 

El coleccionista humedeció aún más sus dedos en su propia boca y abrió un poco las nalgas de Arkin antes de tocar la entrada de su agujero. Era extraño tener el poder de hacer lo que quisiera con él lo disfrutaba o no y encontrarse con que tal vez que Arkin consiguiera su recompensa y lo disfrutara no le desagrada, del todo. El coleccionista mordió su labio inferior mientras introducía el primer dedo dentro de Arkin. Despacio el fruncido agujero le fue recibiendo poco a poco. Arkin se tensó mientras lo enterraba en él y arañaba su espalda con la mano libre. Arkin resopló cuando en algún momento la yema del dedo del coleccionista encontró la próstata. 

—Mierda. —se retorcía solo por un dedo dentro de él solo uno. Arkin se llevó una mano hacia su miembro erecto acariciándolo.

El coleccionista mojo un segundo dedo y un tercero mientras le acostumbraba y ensanchaba aquel agujero para él. Arkin volvió a gemir tratando de no hacer ruido mordiéndose los labios para no decir nada que le descentrara, pero en algún momento sucedió algo porque en aquel momento el coleccionista sacó el dedo al instante. 

—No te he dicho que te tocaras—habló dándole otro golpe en las nalgas y se inclinó enredando sus dedos en los cortos cabellos de la nuca de Arkin tirando hacia él. La boca del coleccionista contra la oreja de Arkin que tenía el cuello en una postura forzada. Le sujetaba con una mano sobre el pecho frotando sus pezones sin ningún cuidado

—Tampoco… me has dicho que... no podía—respondió con dificultad. Y el coleccionista lo empuje haciendo que volviera a caer contra sus codos y sus rodillas y estaba seguro de que Arkin entendía que era lo más cercano a una concesión que iba a tener. El cuerpo sudado y enrojecido de Arkin volvió a inclinarse sobre sus rodillas adelante y atrás enseñando su culo mirándole sobre sus hombros. El coleccionista tragó saliva y desató los botones de su pantalón y la cremallera casi en un solo gesto. Trató de no pensar como las bolas le apretaban ni cómo sentía la cara arder sabiendo que es lo que quería en aquel momento. Puso una mano sobre el vientre de Arkin y este tembló gruñendo de placer al notar sus partes al fin desnudas pegadas a su piel frotándose contra él apoyando sus manos contra sus caderas. 

—Puedes tocarte si es lo que quieres—y su voz destiló reproche— ¿Es eso todo? ¿Qué es lo que deseas? —le preguntaría y le dejaría a medias. Le haría pensar que lo deseaba y le mostraría quién mandaba allí.

"Ser tu favorito" pensó junto con que aquello era lo más parecido a cariño que Arkin había tenido en meses. ¿Afectó? ¿Contacto humano? pero no fue eso lo que dijo.

—Que termines lo que empezaste. —y Arkin volvió a mirarle con esa insolencia en sus ojos, esa falta de miedo que le encendía. El coleccionista Tomó aire como si cada simple gesto incluso la respiración le llevará al límite de su resistencia, cualquier roce le hacía tener que concentrarse para no correrse antes que Arkin. 

El coleccionista se tocó a lo largo de su propia erección aprovechando el pre semen para lubricarse lo justo con su mano libre sobre el trasero de Arkin realmente sin pensar que es lo iba a pasar. Se enterró poco a poco no por no hacerle daño si no para no venirse con la simple presión de la carne de Arkin envolviendo la suya, presionándola haciendo que cada uno de sus sentidos se despertara. Una vez dentro se inclinó apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza que un gruñido escapó de su boca ocultando lo que realmente era; un gemido arrancado de sus entrañas por un cosa, por Arkin. 

Se empujó de nuevo saliendo y entrado con fuerza mientras Arkin se sujetaba con una mano contra el cabecero acariciando su miembro al ritmo que el coleccionista marcaba. Las manos del coleccionista le apretaban al agarrarle por las caderas dejando su piel blanca por la presión que ejercía dejando la silueta de sus dedos. Sudados, jadeando a la vez sin decir palabras estúpidas que no significan nada. ¿Qué demonios se decían? ¿Quién las necesitaba? Solo las cosas seguirían estando allí cuando todo terminara.

Notaba el cuerpo de Arkin tensarse a punto de tener el inminente orgasmo. El coleccionista quiso prohibirlo, ser dueño no solo de su respiración y su deseo sino de su alivio, pero ni siquiera él era capaz de prolongarlo más cuando el mismo estaba a punto de perder el sentido. Se movió un poco dentro de Arkin cambiando de ángulo y Arkin gimió aún más alto. El coleccionista vio un destello de luz y se mareó apoyándose sobre la espalda del otro hombre. Aún en esa postura se las arregló para empujarse con fuerza. Notó su cuerpo tensarse y arremetió hasta correrse dentro de él justo antes de que lo hiciera Arkin. Jadeaba como un perro y sintió el típico cansancio que sobreviene cuando se desahogaba solo en su habitación. 

El sonido de su respiración tratando de llenar sus pulmones y los latidos fuertes contra el pecho. Aún tocando a su objeto sin la barrera de los guantes, sin el estorbo de la ropa. Ninguno se movió más allá de la necesidad de tomar aire. Arkin con los dos brazos sobre el colchón que empezaban a doblarse por el cansancio. El coleccionista salió de su interior y puso una mano sobre su espalda haciendo que se tumbara boca abajo sobre la cama. Sudado, sucio, complacido, exhausto. 

Con la boca contra el colchón Arkin dijo algo que no entendió. Sujetó el corto cabello de su nuca y le hizo girar el cuello. Arkin solo notaba la tensión, pero no le estaba haciendo daño. 

—Puedo limpiarte si quieres—Arkin se movió hasta quedar frente a él con los codos apoyados contra el colchón. 

"Era una trampa" pensó el coleccionista, pero no pensaba dejarse engañar.

— ¿Es está tu recompensa?—el coleccionista sujetó una de las muñecas de Arkin con fuerza y la levantó despacio hasta aplastarla por encima de su cabeza contra la almohada. Cogió con la otra mano su muñeca derecha e hizo lo mismo colocando una sobre otra. — ¿Era esto lo que te debía? ¿Estamos en paz?—susurró mientras Arkin movía su cuerpo bajo el suyo. 

—Ni de lejos.

El coleccionista bajó su máscara hasta tapar su rostro y. Arkin se pegó ligeramente contra el colchón. Aún de rodillas sobre la cama el coleccionista retrocedió alejándose de él sin darle la espalda hasta bajar. Le miraba desde arriba mientras Arkin seguía con aquella cara entre desafiantes y satisfecha aunque reventado. Las manos seguían quietas sobre su cabeza. 

— ¿Quieres morir?—y abrió y cerró los puños con fuerza varias veces echando de menos sus guantes. 

—Entre otras muchas cosas.

Arkin estaba desnudo, sudoroso, expuesto, desafiante y juró por todo cuanto conocía que no entendía que había en su cabeza ni porque le gustaba esa combinación. Quería romperlo, hacerlo piezas y estudiarle y al mismo tiempo lo quería sobre el estante más alto para no perderlo de vista. 

El coleccionista ladeó la cabeza recogió su pantalón de cuero y la camiseta y caminó hacia el baño. Era grande. Piernas musculosas, muslos anchos y un buen trasero. Espaldas amplias. No tenía tatuajes visibles a parte del medio borrosos y azul del antebrazo, pero si varias cicatrices profundas que se veían en todo su cuerpo incluso a esa distancia. El coleccionista entró en el baño sin dejar de mirarle. Arkin se apoyó sobre los codos y miró hacia la puerta por la que había desaparecido al lado estaba el cinturón que el coleccionista había arrojado antes. Solo tenía que bajarse de la cama, cogerlo y evitar que cuando el coleccionista se diera cuenta no le reventara la cabeza. Escuchó ruidos desde el baño. Se sentó sobre la cama y notó el dolor recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Tenía que llegar. El agua de la ducha corría en la habitación contigua. Arkin apoyó ambas brazos temblorosos sobre la cama y se levantó sintiendo como algo resbalaba de su interior deslizándose pegajoso hasta los muslos. Cuantas posibilidades tendría de hacerse con él y enrollarlo alrededor de su cuello en su estado actual y ¿cuántas tendría de esconderlo y de que alguien tan metódico y pulcro no lo echase de menos? 

 

Escuchó como el agua de la ducha perdía presión y empezaban a oírse las últimas gotas resbalar de la manguera, se agachó recogiendo el cinto y caminó de nuevo sin apartar la vista de la puerta. Justo un segundo antes de ver salir al coleccionista del cuarto aún con la capucha puesta chorreando agua del pelo que asomaba por el cuello hacia los hombros donde llevaba una toalla. Metió el cinturón bajo la almohada y rezó cuanto sabía. 

El coleccionista se puso frente a él con ambas manos sujetas con firmeza a la toalla sobre su nuca como enredando los puños en ella. 

Soltando uno de los extremos tiró de la toalla rozando su cuello hasta quitarla apartarlo de él 

¿Iba a ahogarle? ¿Ha pegarle con ella? Parecía tranquilo, pero tampoco le había visto nervioso cazando gente para su colección. La vista de Arkin se posó un momento sobre el torso desnudo del coleccionista cubierto de vello y cicatrices y en sus anchas piernas aprisionadas en aquellos pantalones de cuero. 

El coleccionista sacudió como un látigo la toalla que llevaba en la mano desenrollándola y el gesto junto con el ruido recuperó toda la atención de Arkin. El coleccionista la tiró sobre su torso. 

—Límpiate.

Arkin lamió sus labios sujetando la toalla con una mano mientras se empujaba un poco más contra la almohada notando el cinturón. El coleccionista dio una vuelta por la habitación mientras Arkin retiraba el sudor y los fluidos sobre su abdomen y dentro de él le veía recoger la camisa y doblarla sobre la silla, juntar sus zapatos al lado de la cama. Arkin dejó de frotarse el pecho cuando comenzó a recoger su raída camisa de tirantes y su pantalón doblándolo junto a él.

— ¿Es esto suficiente para ti?—El coleccionista se inclinó sobre la cama acorralándole contra el cabecero de la cama. Ese par de ojos negros y brillantes le traspasaban.

 

¿Había echado en falta el cinturón? ¿Lo sabía? Tenía que saberlo.

Arkin susurró algo que el coleccionista no llegó a entender sintiendo el metal de la hebilla contra la parte baja de la espalda. ¿Ahora? Solo uno de los dos saliendo de ese juego en pie. ¿Con el cinturón? ¿Con la toalla? ¿Con las manos? Y después ¿qué? Solo. Arkin se movió despacio pasando la toalla tras el cuello del coleccionista. Y si salía de allí cuerdo estaría condenado a mirar tres veces si todo estaba cerrado, si el ruido de la cisterna no era otra cosa, si el perro de la calle no era el perro patada de la señora de enfrente si no su perros de la muerte. Condenado a pensar cada dia si volvería a por él, cuando dentro de él debía haber algo tan roto que ya no estaba seguro de que no deseara que volviera a buscarle y le trajera otra vez.

 

—Voy a hacer lo que tú quieras. —repitió Arkin y vio como los ojos del coleccionista se abrían un poco más por la sorpresa. 

los puños de Arkin se apretaron más contra los bordes de la toalla y subió un poco su cuerpo apoyado contra su nuca e hizo que se inclinara más sobre él. 

 

—¿Todo?

 

Su aliento sobre su rostro. sus labios casi contra los suyos. Podría matarle, podría morir y terminar con todo, pero lo único que ahora quería era descansar cerrar los ojos y dormir hasta el día siguiente, quería besarle y así lo hizo esperando que le apartara, que le destrozara la boca de un puñetazo y le golpeara la cabeza contra el cabecero, pero allí estaba el coleccionista respondiendo a su beso. Labios gruesos sobre los suyos más finos y agrietados por las heridas. Su barba raspando el rostro. El coleccionista bajó una de las manos que apoyaba contra el cabecero sujetando sus cabellos con rudeza y se dio cuenta de nuevo de que quería ser especial para el coleccionista quería ser su favorito. 

 

Arkin se vistió con una camisa blanca y unos pantalones azules que le había como los de la policía y pensó que le escoltaba a su habitación, pero tras pasar unas pocas puertas le ordenó detenerse. Sentía su cuerpo muy cerca de su brazo y escuchó su voz grave al tiempo que notaba el aliento sobre su oreja. 

 

—Entra. 

 

La puerta se abrió chirriando. 

 

—¿que vas ha hacer conmigo?—y antes de poder añadir nada más el coleccionista le empujó adentro haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Cerró de golpe y escuchó las llaves. Escuchó un fuerte golpe tar la puerta y se volvió. 

—¡Buenas noches a ti también! —y pensó en morderse los labios sin querer que de verdad le matase—¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! 

La puerta no se abrió. Silencio. El tintineo de las llaves. Unas botas alejándose y supo que se quedaba solo de nuevo. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría allí? Es más dónde estaba ahora?

—¿Una cama?—murmuró con los labios secos. No había visto una para el. 

 

 


	2. Epilogo

(Epílogo)

el coleccionista deshizo el camino desde la nueva habitación de Arkin hasta la suya y entró cerrando la puerta de metal con tanta fuerza que retumbó toda la estancia. Echó atrás el hombro derecho haciéndolo crujir. Caminó de uno a otro lado hasta que empezó a notar el sudor sobre su frente sobre la espalda y como se ahogaba en esa jodida máscara de cuero. Le costaba respirar, pero estaba más seguro de que era la rabia que el llevar o no aquella mierda sobre la cabeza. Se arrancó la marcará de la cara lanzándola contra la pared.estaba harto de no poder controlar sus impulsos sobre aquel hombre si no era para otra cosa que no fuera matarle. Frente al espejo abrió el grifo. El maquillaje negro que cubría sus párpados y parte de la mejilla para que no supieran quién era estaba totalmente corrido y se mezclaba con el sudor. Pegajoso desagradable. Nunca había tocado a ningún hombre como a él pero al mismo tiempo, un hombre, no es lo que era Arkin. Era su colección. Un objeto sin género. Sabía que le había quitado el cinturón porque no estaba en el cuarto cuando recogió toda la ropa. Había esperado que hiciera cualquier movimiento cualquier gesto que le diera una excusa para matarle y en su lugar le había dado lo más parecido a una habitación que había en aquella pocilga con estantes. El coleccionista golpeó el lavabo con las palmas de sus manos con fuerza apartando la imagen mental de él sobre sus rodillas enculando al otro… a su objeto.. su…. "shhh" escuchó una voz en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza pensando donde dejó su control y no tardó mucho en de decirse que en el día que lo busco por segunda vez. Quería matarle, quería anular su voluntad, personas o lo peor de todo es que deseaba volver a tenerlo de aquella manera. Apretó los dientes con fuerza tratando de no gritar. Salió del baño y entró en su cuarto con la cama ya hecha y la ropa de Arkin rota aun sucia sobre la silla. Lo mataría. Algo llamó su atención debajo de la cama, casi en el borde. su cinturón. Sabía que lo había dejado junto a la puerta del baño. Apretó el cuero con fuerza tratando de entenderlo tratando de saber qué demonios había dentro de él. ¿Quería matarle?

Continuara...


End file.
